1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, more particularly to a display device having a retractable supporting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional display device that includes a display panel 10, and a base plate 11 for supporting the display panel 10.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional display device:
1. The base plate 11 has a relatively significant weight for stability purposes, thereby resulting in inconvenience during transport of the display device.
2. Since the base plate 11 has a relatively large area and must be disposed on a flat surface, a large and flat area is required for placement of the conventional display device. This limits the locations where the conventional display device may be positioned.
3. The base plate 11 cannot support the display panel 10 at a position tilted to any considerable degree such that the conventional display device is not suitable for use by those desiring the ability to perform adjustment with different tilt angles.